Isn't he cute?
by Puzini123
Summary: DMHP/DRARRY/DRACO SLASH HARRY/ MUST READ. Harry and Draco get assigned together as partners for 'Child Care Class.' Draco is not happy about it. Really not happy. Draco has a curse. Harry is the only one to help. Cheating. Ma content. Craig/Draco/Harry/Barnabas/who is with who again, remind me? They take care of a child. They have to have a biological child. Good start?Find out res
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in the library, buried from head to toe in a series book he was into for a couple of years now. Hermione was sitting next to him, rolling her eyes every time he smiled or snickered at something in the book. He was supposed to use this time to study.

Hermione sighed, and pushed the book down with her hand. "Harry, we have just started the year and you are already messing up your grades."

"So what? I'll have plenty of time to catch up." Harry waved her off, pulling the book back up.

"I don't think so." Ron said in a trembling voice, leaning in and throwing a piece of parchment in front of Harry, covering the book.

"Hey! I already have the time table! Wait, what is this?" Harry threw the paper back at Ron, but darted back after it in an instant.

Ron put his fist to his mouth, biting his index finger and nodded towards the piece of parchment with a worried expression.

Harry quickly skimmed through the paper, but there was too much writing on it to find anything. He skimmed through classes, reading them aloud. "Potions, final exam pairs... Spells, year-round groups and special assignment pairs... Child Care?"

He looked up and around at Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded further towards the paper, biting harder into his fist and swallowing hard. Hermione's brows scrunched up, her expression concerned.

"What?" She said, snatching the piece of parchment, quickly skimming through it. She was quickly babbling the classes to herself, but aloud.

"Potions, final exam- yeah yeah... Spells, ugh hugh, ugh hugh... Child care, that's it. Child care... no info... child care pairs... mhmm... Okay let's see. Blaise, Lavender. Me, Ron. Seamus, Parvati. Neville, Pansy. Tamara, Jay... okay, gay list... Julia, Katie. Emmanuel, Tim. Felix, Malcolm. Nsama, Isabel. Harry, and... OHHHH, MERLIN!"

She threw the parchment at Harry, clasping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers, squealing the last bit. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" Her heart was hammering in her chest, beating the soul out of her. She just wanted to jump up on a desk, shake her hands and beat the table with her heels until the energy was out.

"What? Am I with a dementor or what?" He snatched the parchment back, turning it the right side up and right way around. He skimmed through the partner list carefully, reaching the gay pairs list. He skimmed through it carefully, and slowly.

"Worse, their leader." Ron squared in a girly voice that caught Hermione off guard, and she turned to look at him awkwardly.

Harry's eyes reached his name and the name beside his. "Okay, ugh... there must be a mistake. There must be. It can't be. No. This is just stupid. Do you believe any of this? I mean, I don't. Ugh... FUCK!" He threw the parchment back at Ron, and the hairs on his neck stood up.

Ron nodded, putting his hands up in the air to show that he had nothing to do with it. "Someone pinch me! Mate, I'm sorry. Can't be! Can it?"

"Guess it can. I mean, did you read the same as I? Because if you did, we are going straight to Professor McGonnogal!" Hermione squealed, breathing fast and hard, trying not to faint on the spot. "Harry, Harry? Do you hear me?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face urgently, as the boy stared in utter terror at a spot behind her.

She spun around and her heart skipped a beat. The Draco was sitting at the other end of the library with other Slytherins, staring at Harry with rage. His face was tensed up, and his eyes were full of hatred. His fists were clenched at the table, his knuckled white from pressure.

Harry swallowed hard and reflected Draco's glare. Draco closed his eyes for a second as Blaise tried to calm him down, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. His face relaxed for a moment or two, as Goyle muttered something to him to calm him down.

Then, Draco's eyes flew open and his face tensed up in rage again. He hopped to his feet, and flipped he desk over, sending it flying against a shelf. The other boys around him jumped in surprise and shock. Draco was extremely angry now.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, marching up to Harry. Ron and Hermione scooted away quickly, as the dark boy moved fast towards them. Draco's fellow mates ran after him, trying to stop him.

Draco pushed them all away with great force, pushing them all against the shelves. All students jumped to their feet and were staring at the shady teenager. He got close up to Harry, facing the boy.

He put the piece of parchment in front of his face, ripped it up into tiny pieces and threw them in his face. "What the fucking hell is this shit? Explain!" Draco banged his fists on Harry's desk with great force at the last word.

"Calm the fuck down! I don't know, okay? I am shocked myself!" He put up his hands in front on his face, protecting himself from the raging blond.

"I don't need your blabber, I said EXPLAIN!" Draco flinched Harry's desk and it almost hit Hermione. She squealed, starting to sob in fear, holding her hands to her face.

"Draco!" Blaise and Crabbe managed to stand up and grabbed the Slytherin by each arm, pulling him back. But he wrestled out of their grip, and attempted to punch Harry. To Harry's luck, he was fast enough and caught Draco's fist just in time. Draco yelled in his face, and was thrown back to the other side of the library.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonnogal was pointing the wand at Draco, who scrambled up to his feet wildly and was marching back up to Harry. When he reached the Gryffindor, he bumped into a protection force field that she cast around the unfortunate boy. He slammed his fists on the force field, his eyes going black completely.

"Gentlemen, what is this all about?" The Professor said in shock, looking down at the blonde in disappointment.

"I am not going to take care of a child with him! Never! You won't make me! Change this!" He pointed at the pieces of ripped parchment on the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is not to be changed. I hope you have memorized your partners and time table, because you are not getting a new list." She burnt the pieces of paper, removed the force field around Harry, healed Draco's bruises, calmed down both boy's tempers and cleaned the library with a flick of a wand.

"Sorry Professor." The two boys said calmly, having had forgotten everything about their anger. No matter how hard Draco tried to get angry at Harry again, he couldn't. The calming spell was way too strong.

Draco climbed up to his feet, and left the library with his buds. He threw Harry a nasty stare before leaving the library, mouthing 'fuck you'.

Harry stared at his two friends, the trio watching as the blonde left along with Professor McGonnogal strict by his side.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously, feeling like throwing up slugs. Again.

"Just, shut up. Leave me alone. Sorry guys, bye." Harry stood up, threw the book in a corner and stormed out of the library. The two watched him go away, and the rest of library did too, later returning to their own conversations.

"Well, at least we're together?" Ron breathed out, blushing at Hermione.

"Ronald! Not the time!" Hermione smacked him with Harry's book on the head.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The start of Child Care lessons.

Monday

Harry walked into the classroom nervously, and stared with disappointment at a note on the board. 'Sit with your partner, and don't complain.'

Harry looked around the room and his gaze landed on a batch of messy blonde hair. He walked over, and Draco slammed his gust at the place next him, preventing Harry from sitting down. He looked up with bloodshot eyes at the boy. He looked tired, and he had bags under his eyes. He didn't sleep the entire night. He couldn't.

"Hey, I have to sit here! Move the attitude!" Harry removed Draco's fist and sat down next to him. Draco rolled his eyes and scooted as far away from Harry as possible. Harry did the same.

A teacher with yellow owl eyes, orange lipstick covered lips, puffy ombré hair and two big golden rings in her ears walked in. "Hello Class, I am Professor Matilde. Please feel comfortable to call me Miss Tilly."

The Class smiled at the teacher, but the two boys kept their frowns on. Tilly notice and walked up to the two. "Boys, what seems to be the problem?" She asked kindly.

"Him." The two said in unison and pointed at each other.

"I see. Professor McGonnogal informed me that you two are the pesky ones. Well, you were put together because you were the last two homosexuals to be sorted, and there were no other partners left. Now I would like to start the lesson if you don't mind, and please, try not to make a big fuss. Okay?"

The two grunted and sat closer together. Tilly smiled and walked back to the front of the class. The students around them started whispering, feeling sympathetic for the two.

"Okay then. In this class, you and your partner will receive a child. This child will grow up into a real human and will age a month a day. It will look like the two of you, and you will be like his or her's birth parents. You will be raising the child together and turning him or her into a good person. If by the end of the year you will not be willing to keep the child, he or she will be given into a loving family and will be learning in this school later on. Otherwise if you get attached to the child, you will have the option to keep him or her. The child will be given to you at the age of three, and will not know you. Your today's task is to introduce yourself to the child as parents. Let's begin."

"Let's see. I will give you a minute to discuss the gender of your child. Off you go."

"Boy." Draco stated, not looking at Harry, but rather, examining his nails that he thought needed a polish.

Harry's mind went blank. He wanted both, so he was leaving it up to Draco. Since Draco wanted a boy, Harry didn't mind. "Well then, a boy it is."

They waited the rest of the minute and Tilly started the gender pick. "Okay, raise your hand if you want a girl." Hands shot up in the air, most from girls. Tilly counted the hands and many pink shaded orbs of light floated to the couples with raised hands.

"Okay, and the rest want boys?"

The Class nodded. Blue shaded orbs of light floated to the rest of the couples, and hovered above the two. Then, two strands of light reached out from the orb and attached themselves each to one partner.

"What the hell is this?!" Draco tried to scoot the light away from himself, while Harry watched curiously.

"Stop!" Tilly said strictly. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, placing his hands on his lap. "Never do that. At the moment, the orb is collecting your DNA data, and mixing it with your partner's in order to look like you."

Draco nodded apologetically, and watched the orb curiously. The strands of light disappeared and the orb stared expanding in size. Then, it shaped into a child and bright flashes of light blinded the partners for a moment or two. When Draco and Harry opened their eyes, a cute toddler was sitting on the desk in front of them.

He had blue Draco's grey eyes with a mixture of green, that gave him hazel. He had Draco's cute button nose and Harry's head shape. His hair was a very light ombré color like Tilly's, but way lighter in shade. He had beautiful long eyelashes and a very sweet look in total.

"Wow." The two said in amusement, staring at the boy. He looked confused, and shyly curled himself up, scared of the two men.

"Oh my god Malfoy, he is adorable! Isn't he cute? Hello buddy!" Harry reached out his hands to the boy and he reached towards Harry in turn. Harry straddled the toddler on his lap, and looked at him in amusement. "Hi." The boy said shy,y, his voice sounding so sweet.

"Pfft, Potter stop melting. He is just a subject of magic. Nothing more." Draco folded his arms on his chest and looked with despise at the toddler.

The boy frowned and cuddled up closer to Harry for protection, not liking what Draco was saying about him.

"Draco, he is your son in a way. Please be more gentle?" Harry looked crossly at Draco, hugging the precious boy.

"Draco, is it now? Well well. Harry, he is just a bundle of stupid magic! And, he is not my son, because that makes you my boyfriend, or more. Whatever!" Draco scared the little boy, poking him in the stomach, with hard envy.

The boy scrambled further away from Draco, and his his face in Harry's shirt. He sobbed slightly, having been scared of the blonde stranger. He had no idea who Harry was either, but the fact that he was nicer to him made him feel safer.

"Draco, please. Can't you see you're scaring him? Be nice!" Harry stroked the toddler's soft hair, calming him down.

"Nah. He is all on you. I am not helping you! And you little bundle of matter, keep out of my way." He gave the boy a shove, stood up off the chair and left the class. Tilly rushed after him and commanded Harry to keep talking to the toddler while she fetched Draco.

The boy started sobbing and Harry picked him up, settling him on his lap more comfortably. He put him so that his one leg was hanging off either side of his hips, and he was facing him.

"That's not true, is it? You're not a bundle of matter, you're a bundle of joy! Aren't you?" He cooed, kissing the boy's chubby cheek. He nodded, and looked up hopefully at Harry.

"Who awe you?" The boy said in his sweet, curious voice, playing with a button on Harry's shirt.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, you daddy. And you?"

The boy looked lost and shrugged, trying to remember what he was called. "Bundle of magic?"

Harry couldn't help but let out a silly smirk. He was so darn cute! "No no no, that's what your other daddy said. It was wrong. I don't know what's his problem, but it looks like he is just taking it hard right now. First of all, you're a bundle of joy, not magic. Second of all, I'm sorry. I forgot, you don't have a name yet. I guess you will get it once your other daddy returns."

The boy was confused at so many words. "So, I am nothing?" He remembered everything Draco said about him. "A matter?

"No no no. You... I mean, you're not nothing but you have no name. Yet. You will have one soon."

He gave the boy some time to feed on the information. Then he nodded and kept fiddling with Harry's button until he accidentally managed to open it. The gap was big between the buttons, so the opening was big as well. He reached his hand inside and touched Harry's bare chest, and tore his hand away as he felt something beating inside.

"What?"

"Somefing in" he pointed at Harry's bare chest that was showing through the gap. Harry buttoned up his shirt again, as some girls started hungrily flashing their eyes his way.

"What's in there?" Harry asked, as he worked the button.

The boy shrugged and hammered his fist against the air, mimicking the heartbeat. "Kicks." He said, finding that the only word to explain the unknown feeling.

Harry chuckled, and took the boy's little hand in his, pressing it against his chest again, letting his feel the heartbeat. The boy was scared again and tore his hand away, pressing his fist to his own chest. He felt the same beats inside himself and freaked for a moment.

"Silly, that's a heart. The heart makes those little kicks inside you, to keep you alive. See? You just felt mine, and now you've felt yours. Put your hand to your chest like this." He demonstrated, as he pressed his palm to his heart.

The boy repeated and smiled amusingly at how interesting the beating felt. "What is a hawt?"

"A heart is something that helps you live, and love. See? My heart is calm and beating. I love you." Harry pressed the boy's hand against his own chest.

"Love?"

"Yes, I love you." Harry kissed butterfly kissed on the boy's head and cheek, as he giggled cutely.

The little boy reached out his hand and Harry placed his own in his. The boy pulled Harry's hand close and pressed it against his own chest. "Beating?" He questioned.

"Yes, it's beating." Harry smiled. That made the boy happy and muttered cutely, and proudly.

"I luboo."

"Awwe, sweetie I love you too."

"You said."

"I know. And I will say it again and again, as much as I want to. Because it's the truth."

"Twuf..." the boy echoed to himself.

"I see you have problems saying R and TH?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Okay then, say Harry."

The boy hid his face shaming in Harry shirt, refusing to talk, making a cheeky whine.

"Go on then buddy, say Ha-rrry."

"No."

"Please? I love you. Repeat, Ha-"

"Ha-"

"-rrry."

"Wee."

"Rrry."

"Wee."

"Rrr."

"Hhh."

"Come on then, rrr."

"Rrr."

"Good boy! Now, Ha-rry."

"Ha-wwy."

"Oh come on, you said it! You can do it! Ha-rry."

"Harry."

"Yes! Good boy! I'm proud of you!" Harry exclaimed with happiness, cuddling the boy. He was getting so attached to him, he felt like he was on the seventh sky from happiness.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The boy clapped his hands and bounced on Harry's lap excitedly.

"Luboo?" He asked.

"He's, indeed. I love you." Harry blew gently at the boy's neck, and that tickled him. The boy was feeling happy with Harry and was already trusting him a lot, and learning very quickly, as he was aging a month a day. It was enough to tell him just a couple of times in a row and he would learn.

The boy gasped as the door swung open and the familiar blonde walked in.

"And that's Drrraco..." Harry breathed to himself, having got hooked on extending the R.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Draco plopped down on the seat next to Harry and looked at the child apologetically. Miss Tilly stood next to him, arms crossed on her chest. He turned around to look at her pleadingly, but she shook her head and nudged him to say something.

"Fine. Sorry you two. Sorry Jamie, sorry Harry, I won't blow off again."

"Jamie?" Harry questioned lightly, as Tilly nodded pleasingly and left to check on Blaise and Lavender.

"Well, yeah. I though, maybe we should name him that?"

"Okay, sounds good. How do you like that buddy?" He asked the worried boy. He nodded and smiled at Draco, who smiled softly back at him.

"Okay then, Jamie it is." Harry said joyfully. Jamie's face scrunched up in confusion. He looked at the blond and asked harry quietly. "You said, Dwaco?" He pointed at the teen shyly.

"Yes, that's Draco. Come on, you can say the R now."

"Oh really? Big man already?" Draco ruffled the light ombré hair. Jamie nodded joyfully.

"Watch." He put his tiny hands over Draco's big hand, gardening his full attention.

"Harrry!" He stretched the R, showing how he said the R to Draco. "Wepeat."

"Yeah yeah, how about you say, Draco instead?" He waved Harry off, looking at his 'son' eagerly.

"No! I said, wepeat!" He blew a raspberry and slapped Draco on the hand, trying to make him focus.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, say Draco."

"Wepeat!" Jamie demanded.

"Repeat. Not wepeat." Harry whispered in Jamie's ear.

"Repeat." Jamie corrected himself.

"No, I feel stupid. I know Harry's name. See? Harrry. There, I said it!" Draco pouted, giving up. Harry couldn't help but 'awe' at the way Draco gave in. Draco made a pouty face at Jamie and a killer expression at Harry.

"Good boy! I'm pwoud of you!" Jamie clapped.

"What?" Draco breathed out in disbelief, looking up shocked at Harry. He didn't know the thing could be taught so much in just the fifteen minutes he was away.

"I luboo!" Jamie flung himself at Draco, who had almost dropped him in surprise. Draco urgently pushed him away in disgust, being the no hugger type.

Jamie looked at him unhappily. "Dwaco sad?" Jamie put a cute hand on Draco's cheek, looking worried.

"No. I am disappointed."

"Why? Draco, he is so sweet, what did he ever do wrong?" Harry kissed Jamie's cute button nose.

"He can say Harry, but he can't say Draco right!"

"Draco he is only three. Have some patience! Took me fifteen minutes to make him say Harry!"

"I am not talking to you, prick!" Draco growled at Harry.

"No! Don't huwt daddy!" Jamie put up a stopping hand in front of Draco's face, and hugged Harry.

Harry grinned evilly, being the favorite of the child. Draco shook his head. 'Say it.' Harry mouthed, but Draco refused. Harry arched a concerned brow his way. 'Say. It.' He mouthed again. "Fine." Draco responded aloud.

"Jamie, I'm your daddy too." Draco muttered. He hated saying it. That meant he admitted that he had something with Harry.

"You?"

"Yes."

"No. You mean."

Draco flung his arms up. "What do you expect? I am forced to love my dearest enemy, and then I am supposed to have and raise a... child with him? Now I get you! You! You are not even real! And now you like that git more than me, what do you expect?!" Draco yelled in Jamie's face.

Jamie looked down at his knees, his lips starting to tremble. The whole class was staring at them, including the paralyzed Miss Tilly.

"Well?" He yelled, getting up off the chair. His eyes went fully black, making him look like a devil.

Jamie's brows scrunched up and he started sobbing, looking at Harry for protection. He wrapped his arms around the little boy. "Draco!"

"Hugh? What do you expect Faggot? You expect me to be happy, of what?" He yelled again, painfully lifting the boy's head up to face him. Jamie was scared to look in the black eyes and quickly turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

"DRACO!" Harry reached up a hand and smacked Draco on the cheek. He fell back onto the seat and shook his head, his eyes turning back to normal. He looked around the silent class that was staring at him. Almost all the girls had their mouthes covered with their hands, shocked and scared for the poor boy.

Worst of all, Jamie was crying painfully into Harry's shoulder. He was hugging him so hard, he was almost suffocating him. Harry was looking at Draco in rage and disbelief.

Miss Tilly walked up beside Draco and tapped him on the shoulder impatiently. He spun around nervously, with tears of his own in his eyes. He just hurt an innocent child, that was supposed to be his. He was supposed to protect him. But he couldn't explain himself right now. He couldn't let out his secret.

"Mr. Malfoy? Headmaster's office. Now."

"But..."

"Now!"

"Yes Professor."

Draco awkwardly got up from the seat and walked out of the room, going to the headmaster's office.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Draco pushed open the heavy door to now Professor McGonnogal's office that used to be Dumbledore's. He left the office for her to take over in case of his death. Last year he was killed by Professor Snape, that took his life instead of Draco so he wouldn't be a killer and would still have a chance at the school.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy? Come in come in."

Draco hesitantly stepped into the office and took a seat opposite the headmaster's desk. He looked up at the painting where Professor Dumbledore was sleeping peacefully, and felt guilty as hell. Memories returned to him in flashbacks as he shook them off.

"Well. Mr. Malfoy, causing trouble. Again. I thought I warned you about a week ago before lessons started?"

"Yes Professor."

"And?"

"What?"

"Care to explain yourself?"

"About what?"

"You know perfectly what I mean."

"Fine. Well, you know that... thing... I have?"

"Yes, indeed I am aware."

"Well. I feel like it's getting stronger. It keeps taking me over, and bursts out as soon as I feel any anger at all."

"I see. But why were you angry at your child? He didn't do anything wrong. He loves you, and you should love him back. He is just only an hour in this world. Shouldn't you be happy that he is making such big progress?"

"How do you know?"

"I was informed by Professor Matilde. That's not the point Draco." She said calmly, keeping her patience with the boy.

"Sorry Professor."

"Well? Why were you angry?"

"I wasn't angry at the child. More at Harry, per se."

"Why?"

"Because I am forced to be with him, and now we have this fucking child and all, and now I have to take care of it... the child likes and trusts Harry more and stuff, I just... ARGH!" Draco banged his fists on the table, his eyes going darker slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy! Language, and, please, attention! Snap out of it!" She waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to the world as his eyes went back to the beautiful grey.

"Help me." He sobbed, getting rid of the pain in his head.

"I'm sorry. If I could, I would, but... the curse is something you should manage on your own."

"Please. Fuck Harry, but I don't want to hurt Jamie!" He whimpered, placing his hands on the table, which, was a sign that he was clear and fair.

"Language."

"Sorry Professor."

"I am sorry, but I really can't."

"Will I have to tell Potter?"

"Yes. Eventually you will have to, if you want good partnership."

"But I don't want partnership with him!"

"Change is not an option, you are now settled with Mr. Potter, for good."

Draco paused, before asking the painful question. "But, why him? I was told we were the last to be paired up out of the homosexual group. But that's not true, is it? There's more. Isn't there?"

"Yes." Professor McGonnogal sighed, finding her words.

"Draco, you are the son of a mighty death eater, and a dark witch. You, and your parents were following orders of the dark lord. Your parents are now in Azkaban, but you got a second chance at this school thanks to Professor Snape."

"Mhmm."

"You, my friend are a very dark person under a curse, which doubles... no... triples your dangerousness. You have no faith in humanity, you have very low sympathy, very perfected manners that block out your vision of the bright side of life, and you're barely capable of loving."

"I'm aware. But what does Potter have to do with it?"

"A lot. You see, Harry is a very nice, kind, loving, caring, communicative, creative, helping and understanding boy. He can help anyone find happiness. Even a person that never felt it before would be capable of loving, laughing and enjoying life to the fullest after spending time with him."

"So? Still, how does the mister perfect have anything to do with ME?" He asked impatiently.

"Draco. If you love Harry, let him love you, love the child and respect him, he will help you. You will be able to seek love, even if your true love is not meant to be with him. You will find happiness. Harry is a person that is ready to listen. He is a person that is willing to help and will help you. But how is he supposed to do that if you don't let him? I suggest you try your best to get along with him."

"Why?"

"Because Draco, he, is the only person that is capable of helping you forget and get rid of the curse."

Draco's eyes flashed with hope. "Okay. I will try. But, what if I hurt him physically?"

Professor McGonnogal's face screwed up in confusion, as she got the wrong idea.

"No no, I don't mean it THAT way... Merlin... I mean, what if I get angry and, you know... punch him? Or, hurt him any other way?"

"You will have to learn to control yourself the hard way, by going through it. As I said, Harry is a very understanding and patient person. If you really love him, and he really loves you, he will understand and help you."

"Okay..."

"By the way Draco, physical contact."

"What?"

"I think you should know now so you don't bust the classroom into pieces once the information is given there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Physical, sexual contact."

"What do you mean by that Professor?" Draco started getting rather uncomfortable, shifting on his seat.

"I mean, that later on in the year when your child reaches the age of five, he will start growing year by year like a proper person. You and your partner will have to have a child of your own."

"Wait, what? How?"

"The biological way, of course." She paused, letting the information sink.

"But how?"

"You see, it would be more preferred that you would be carrying the child, as during sexual contact you might hurt Harry if your curse is not gone by the time that task comes around. But unfortunately, Harry will have to do the job."

"What? HOOOW?"

"Draco. Harry Potter is an impregnable male. He is capable of carrying a child like any other woman, and like any other woman in your class will be doing."

"Wait, what? What about other gay boys?"

"Well, between them one is also an impregnable male. But let's say on the task. Here." She handed Draco two books labeled 'homosexuality- male edition'.

"What is this?" Draco opened one of the books and flipped through the pages. He squinted at some very graphic art in it and scrunched up in disgust at how very graphic they were.

"This is a book that contains all needed information that must be known on homosexuality. It will answer any question you may have about it, and will inform you on safe ways of sexual contact and male pregnancy."

"Ugh... okay? But, why do we need this?" He assumed one copy was for him and the other for Harry.

"Because sexual contact between two men is rather... different than from what straight couples have, if you know what I mean. I would suggest you two read through those chapters carefully, as if you don't, you will hurt each other. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Promise me you will read?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now head back to the class."

"But it's almost over."

"There are still twenty more minutes to go and I think you should apologize? Please, give the second copy to Harry and explain everything we had talked about to him."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Mr.Malfoy. I really hope that you will not be paying constant visits to my office soon?"

"No Professor. Thank you, goodbye."


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Draco entered the class again and found Harry playing pat-a-cake with Jamie. The two stopped and Jamie urgently hid himself into Harry's hold, which made Draco's heart ache. "Shit, this will be hard." He muttered under his breath, walking up to them.

"Well? How many more times will you blow up like this?" Harry stroked Jamie's back gently, but the boy still refused to unravel himself from Harry's neck.

"I don't know. Believe it or not, I really don't know."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Harry pulled the crying and scared Jamie away from him, holding him out to Draco.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Harry, I won't burst anymore. By the way this is for you. Long story." He slid the book towards Harry, and took Jamie from him.

"And Jamie, I won't shout at you anymore. I promise."

"I luboo?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Luboo!" Jaime flung himself at Draco as if forgetting everything.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. Sowy."

"No no, I am the one to say sorry."

"No. I am."

"Oh?"

"I'm sowy."

"For what?"

"Fow cwying."

"It's forrr crrrying."

"For crying?"

"Yes. But, at the same time no."

"Oh?" Jamie mirrored Draco.

"I mean, you shouldn't apologize. I flippin' yelled at you! I'm sorry Jamie. You don't have to apologize- OWW!"

Harry turned away from the peculiar guide on homosexuality as a loud crack reached his ears. Draco sat, looking astonished at his toddler that was blowing a raspberry at him. His hand was on his own cheek, rubbing it gently. "Oww..." he repeated.

"Did he just?"

"Yup."

Harry turned Jamie so he would face him and looked at him crossly. "No Jamie! No hitting!"

"No!" Jamie reached his hand up to slap Harry, but Draco stopped him in time.

"Jamie, why did you hit papa?" Harry addressed Draco as papa, taking his own place as daddy.

"No bad wouds!" Jamie attempted to slap Draco again but was stopped in time.

Harry chuckled at that. It was so cute how Jamie was trying to be perfect for both of them, it melted his heart. "Yup you are right. But no hitting either."

"You okay?" Harry asked cautiously, running a caring finger down the red mark on Draco's cheek. Draco slapped Harry's hand away in disgust.

"Not so fast, Potter. I am absolutely NOT giving in to you."

"I am not making a move Draco, it just looked like it hurt..." Harry muttered, pulling his aching hand back.

"No! No hitting daddy!" Jamie pouted at Draco, protecting Harry.

"Jeez. You're right, sorry." Draco took Harry's slapped hand and carefully and gently pressed his lips to it a couple of times. Harry pulled his hand back hesitantly, rubbing it on his pants.

"Speaking of making moves? Eghem?" Harry asked in disgust.

"Sorry your highness, just trying to be nice. I thought it hurt?" Draco grinned evilly, confusing the toddler.

"King?" Jamie asked Draco, pointing at Harry.

"Yes." Draco sputtered.

"No." Harry followed.

"Yes you are. Or at least you want to be."

"You are the perfect prince here! Not me!" Harry addressed Draco.

"Prince?" Jamie asked Harry, questioning Draco's identity.

"Yes." Harry growled.

"No." Draco said quickly, defending his position.

Jamie was confused, so he just closed his ears with his hands while his 'parents' argued. He didn't like it, and it lasted for a long while. All hat time, through his tiny hands clasped bed his ears he heard all the sounds in a muffled version. He slowly started drifting off to sleep, as at a certain moment his hands simply slid down to his sides and he pressed against Draco's chest, falling asleep.

"Ugh... get him off meee!" Draco whined, pushing the sleeping boy away.

"Prisk..." Harry murmured, taking Jamie into his own hold and cradling him in his arms. He was tall. About one meter twenty. And heavy too. Harry guessed he got the tallness from Draco's DNA.

"Okay Class, the lesson is now over for today. You will have these once a week you are allowed to have the child walking around with you, attend your other classes, go out of school, etc. you just have to sign a form right here." She pointed at a pile of papers at the desk.

Nsama's hand shot up.

"Yes Mrs. van Daalen?"

"But where will the child sleep?"

"Ahh good question. If you leave the child here, they have special rooms to stay in. If you sign the form and take the child along, he or she will be sleeping in your house dormitory. Once you sign the form, a child's bed will appear by the side of your own bed. You and your partner have to sleep together, so if you are from different houses, please decide which house the other will move into. Your beds will be made into four poster beds and the child's bed sill be right next to yours. And more questions?"

Draco's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Do we HAVE to sleep in the same bed with our partner?" He whined, looking at her pleadingly.

"Yes. You do. You don't have to interact, but just sleep. So right now I will give you a moment to discuss which house to move into, and whether you leave the child here or not. Remember. The child is your responsibility, and your only. Anything else?"

Parvati's and Lavender's hands shot up.

"Ughh... eenie meenie maanie moe... Yes Parvati?"

"If for example you are in Gryffindor, your partner is in Slytherin and you decide to move into Slytherin, do you actually become a Slytherin or not?"

"Good you asked. No, no you don't. In case of your example, you stay a Gryffindor. You just move your stuff to the Slytherin house and you stay there, that's it. You are still a Gryffindor. You still attend same classes and you still sit at your own dining tables. But of course, after last year's truce, you can sit wherever you like. Lavender dear, did you have a question too?"

"No miss, you already answered it." Lavender shook her head, smiling. Other students nodded as well, beginning to discuss the new given topic.

"Well?" Harry said quietly, turning to Draco. He was careful not to wake Jamie up.

"I don't know and I don't care. No. Wait. I do care. I am absolutely NOT showing my face in Gryffindor. You are moving to Slytherin and that's final. Ugh! I don't want you there either... but I guess that's what we're going with."

"But..."

"No." Draco interrupted.

"But should we..."

"Noo!" Draco whined, putting up a 'talk to the hand'.

Harry put his hand up, asking for permission to speak with a concerned face.

"What? I already said, you're moving to Slytherin." Draco looked annoyed.

"Shouldn't we also ask Jamie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, should we ask him for I don't know, which house he thinks sounds best, which colors he likes best, and tell him what house belongs to who of us and like, get him to make his choice?"

"Sounds stupid but fine by me. Jamie wake up." He gently shook the toddler by the shoulder attempting to wake him up. Jamie stirred in his sleep and sat up, still sleep dazed.

"Hey Jamie. Had a good nap?" Harry started off slow.

Jamie nodded and planted a shy kiss on Harry's cheek, before doing the same on Draco's. the two boys blushed with cuteness.

"Jamie, right now you have a choice. Do you want to sleep with us at Harry's place or mine?" Draco asked kindly, putting a hand on the toddler's shoulder.

"You." Jamie launched himself at Draco.

"With me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. You. And Harrry." He pointed at Harry joyfully.

Draco shook his head to himself. "Yes. You will be with me, and... Harry... but, who's house do you want to be in? If you say that you want to be with me, you an drarry will move to my house. If you say that you want to be with Harry, you and I will move to his house."

"Well? Who do you want to move in with?" Harry hopefully whispered in his ear, wishing with all his heart he would say that he wanted to be with him.

Jamie understood very well what was asked of him. He paused for a moment, fiddling with his sleeve before pointing at Draco.

"Yesss." Draco hissed, punching the air in victory. "I love you so much!" Draco lullied him, kissing his chubby cheeks making the boy laugh.

"I luboo" he addressed both his parents.

"Fine, I'm moving in with you." Harry grumbled. He hated this. He hated Draco. He hated his attitude. His perfectness. His selfishness. His evilness and his incapability to love. When he was skimming through the homosexual guide, there was an additional note from Professor McGonnogal that explained everything she was talking to Draco about. And, an additional note to the additional note.

'Mr. Potter, as you were put with Mr. Malfoy, please do your best to get along? I don't feel comfortable saying this, but please give Draco his chances, be yourself with him and try to fall into a relationship with him? For further details, please attend my office during any break. Feel free. - Professor McGonnogal.'

"Okay students. Who wants to keep their child with them, come stand in a line by the desk and leave your signature. If you want to keep your child here, take the time to say goodbye and you may leave. I will sort them into rooms. Have a nice day." Miss Tilly moved over a pile of contract papers and left the classroom.

Harry was astonished at how many pairs crouched down to their now crying in sadness and loneliness toddlers and left. Harry received a smack on the head as Draco stood up with the toddler to leave, and nudged Harry towards the desk.

"Ow... what?" Harry asked in frustration, rubbing the back of his head.

"Go ahead, sign. I'm going to take Jamie to our... my room." Draco straightened up and left with the concerned boy. Jamie didn't like it that Draco hit and shouted at Harry.

Harry shook his head, got up off the chair and went over to sign the paper. He was the third in line, having taken his place in it just in time. Well, the line consisted of a total of eight students. Their kids were waiting for them to finish signing, hopping on the spot of excitement.

Harry signed the paper and left the classroom. Then it hit him. He didn't know where the Slytherin house was. Where was he supposed to go?


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Harry went through the hallways looking for a teacher or a Slytherin student to ask for direction. To his bad luck, he couldn't find anybody of the type. He decided to think logically. The Slytherin house was in the dungeons, so he had to at least be on the first floor as the first step to finding where he had to go.

He was rushed down the stairs and walked the entire first floor. No door no teacher, no Slytherin. But then, he ran into a very familiar person. He looked at the tie. Green and silver. A Slytherin! At last!

He looked up at the person's face and all color fled his face. Shit, Barnabas. That boy had a hard crush on him. He had a slutty behavior and always got what he wanted. He was no better than Draco.

He had pure black perfect hair, piercing brown eyes, tanned skin, and perfect lips. He was tall and worked out. Every girl's dream. To his bad luck, Barnabas was bisexual. And, he had been trying to get the most of Harry for the last few years. Last year he finally calmed down about it and left Harry alone. For now.

"Oh, Harry? Hi. You okay?" Barny put a soft hand on Harry's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Yeah. Uhm, don't touch me. Please. I, I don't like it. Please." Harry hesitantly moved Barny's hand away from his face, stepping back.

"Yeah okay. Uhh... cya?" Barnabas outstepped harry and started walking away. Harry gathered all his nerves together and pulled him by the robes. The Slytherin spun around eagerly, walking back up to Harry.

"What?" He asked painfully.

"Uhm.. you see, I'm paired up with Draco for the..l child care assignment I am supposed to move in with him to Slytherin. In his best manners, he took the child and went to his dorm expecting me to find my way there myself. I can't. Can you help me? Please?"

Barnabas smiled and took his opportunity. He pushed Harry to the wall gently, his face inches away from Harry's. "only if you kiss me."

"What? No. Draco will kill me."

"Oh come on, he won't know. I don't think he would care, would he?" Barnabas traced Harry's lips with his soft finger, getting closer to him, pressing himself chest to chest with the young Gryffindor.

"I suppose. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, and neither do I. I guess he wouldn't care what I did."

"Mhmm..."

"Fine. Promise to lead me to the Slytherin house?"

"Oh honey, I promise."

Harry confidently took a deep, shudders breath. "Fuck you."

Barnabas smiled and pressed his soft lips against Harry's. the kiss lasted only a couple of seconds before Barnabas was knocked off his feet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Draco's eyes were black. Completely black. He was pointing his wand at the unconscious Barnabas, and then pointed it at Harry. Harry flung his arms up in the air, showing he was wandless.

Draco walked up to Harry, grabbed him by the fist and dragged him along. He pushed him towards a wall Harry passed many many times, and fell through it. He never thought there would be such a secreted passage way. He stumbled into the room and fell on the floor.

He was pulled up by the necker, being chocked by it. "Why were you kissing him? Why? Why?" Draco pulled Harry off his feet, pushing him up against the stone cold wall.

"Draco! Please, put me down!" Harry squealed, running out of air in his lungs.

Draco's eyes went back to normal at hearing Harry's pained voice. He dropped him to the ground, shaking his head to get rid of his own pain.

"Draco, you left me there. I didn't know how to find the Slytherin house, so I went looking for a teacher or a Slytherin. Barny was the only Slytherin I could find so I decided to ask him. He said he would show me where to go if I kissed him. I agreed. I mean, it's not like you care?" Harry mumbled before Draco could do anything else.

Draco really didn't care. But apparently he had to. He had to care. Otherwise he would be stuck with the curse forever. He hated what he had to do, but he did. He next down before Harry and pressed his lips against his. He didn't do anything else. Just pressed. Didn't kiss.

He pulled back quickly, feeling disgusted. He didn't really like what he did, but apparently it was worth it. He looked Harry in the eyes. His eyes sparked with disbelief and hope. But only for a moment, as then the light faded.

"Why kiss me when you don't love me?" Harry whispered in a tortured voice. He didn't know who to believe and who to live. He was confused.

Draco nodded and stood up. As much as he hated Harry, he couldn't lie to him. Or could he? He could. But he wouldn't. Not yet at least. He was going to take his time to push all his buttons.

Harry stood up as well and brushed the dust off his robes. He started talking as if nothing ever happened. As if he left the classroom, found the house and had just entered.

"Well, ugh... what now?"

"Daddyyyyyy!!!!" Jamie rushed into the room and flung himself at Harry, knocking the air out of him. Harry winced, but still had the strength to wrap his arms around the boy.

"Well, after you signed the contract the bed appeared next to ours... I mean, mine. My bed is now also a four poster bed, as was told. At least there is a canopy still. Everything is set and your stuff is there too. Somehow, everyone that attends our class from my house had their beds moved into some kind of rooms that were formed, I don't know. So now we... I have a separate room. Go check it out it's actually pretty cool."

Draco gave Harry a sudden shove towards a door with a silver tag on it, with hid and Draco's names written in gold on it. Harry stepped inside and Jamie rushed before him, sitting down in a corner full of toys. Harry smiled at that, and checked out the bedroom.

It was all Slytherin. Too much green for his taste. The wallpaper was patterned with snakes, the silky bedding of his and Draco's bed was silver with green stripes, and the ceiling was a green shaded marble. The floor was also hard, with a green carpet in the middle. It was incredibly soft and it was in the shape of the Slytherin emblem.

"You're right. It does look good. But, too much green for my liking."

"No one asked your criticism." Draco pushed past Harry and lay down on the bed, pulling a book off the shelf and reading it. Harry sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed, shuffling through his things.

"Shit." Harry breathed, falling back on the bed. He was used to doing so on his own bed, and he forgot Draco lay behind him. He landed with his head on Draco's stomach, and Draco sat up in discomfort.

"Hey! Watch it!" He smacked Harry on the head with his book, earning him a bruise. Harry rubbed his forehead and sat back up awkwardly.

"Sorry, I.. ouf!" Harry was pulled back down, his head resting against Draco's chest. He was surprised at the move and tried to sit back up again a couple more times, and was pulled back down again. Eventually Draco got sick of that and wrapped an arm over Harry to keep him still.

"Can't you keep still?" Draco muttered unhappily, resting his elbow on Harry's chest in a careful not painful way, getting a better and more comfortable grip on his book. Harry blinked in surprise and relaxed against Draco's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

"Sure, uhm... can you let go?"

"Why?"

"I'm... uncomfortable..."

"Painful?" Draco shifted his elbow a little.

"No no, I mean, I don't like it."

Draco rolled his eyes, removed his elbow and pushed Harry away. "Free to go."

"Go where?"

"Are you seriously that dumb Potter?"

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Wow. Such a dumbass. Such a lamo and such a..." he paused, settling his book to the side. Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed, moving away from Draco.

Draco moved in closer to Harry, preparing to kiss him again. Draco's lips were barely touching Harry's when he stopped and finished his sentence.

"And such a bastard." He laughed, pulling back from the paralyzed Harry. He couldn't help but laugh at Harry's look. Harry was so naive. He thought Draco would kiss him. Kiss him! Hah, funny.

"What the hell?..." Harry shook his head, getting off the bed and walking towards Jamie to play with him. Finally Draco was left alone. He picked his book back up and started reading again, pleased. Although it wasn't that comfortable reading the book as it was when he was propping his arm on Harry.

He tried to replace the solid with a pillow, but it sunk under his elbow. He put up another one, but the pillows were cold and too soft. He reached for another one but realized there were only two on the bed. His, and Harry's. Two pillows. Two. He wasn't alone in the room. Not at least the only one like him. Not one. But two. Harry was still there. He forgot about him.

"Potter!"

"Mhmm?"

"Get your ass over here!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want you."

"What the hell Draco? Shut up."

"Eww. No! I mean, I need you to be my support."

"Ughugh? Is that any different?" Harry snorted, teasing Draco. He knew perfectly well what he meant by wanting him. What else could he mean?

"For the elbow you idiot! I'm uncomfortable!" Draco sat up and threw one of the pillows at Harry, hitting him in the head. Harry laughed playfully. That laugh. It made Draco laugh. It made Jamie laugh. It warmed his heart.

Harry took the pillow and wrapped himself around it cheekily. Draco scowled and lay back on his one single pillow left. He still needed support for his elbow but was trying to ignore the need. Harry was counting down seconds. Three... two... one...

"Potter, care to give the pillow back?"

"No."

"Then replace it with yourself. Now!"

"Oh Draco, you're just like a child." Harry stood up from the toy corner, leaving Jamie to his own toys and walking over to their bed. He stood beside it, hip to the side and arms crossed on his chest.

"What? I'm needy."

"Find an alternative."

"I'm trying! You're the one who's not giving me the pillow!"

"Oh, don't you start blaming it on me now."

"I will if you don't get here this instant."

"I am already here."

"No I mean, in bed with me."

Harry arched a naughty eyebrow.

"Fuck you Potter, go play." He wined, covering his face with the book.

"Pfft. With pleasure, while you go work."

"Work on what? It's eight pm!"

"On your homework. You still have many unfinished assignments I'm sure."

"No." Draco lied. He was a good liar.

"Okay, then can I check?" Harry asked, moving towards Draco's bag.

Maybe he wasn't such a good liar after all. "No."

"Oh? I thought you were finished?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Can I check?"

"Sure. Your pain." Harry floated a big pile of papers towards Draco."

"What is this?"

"My finished assignments given today, due tomorrow. You have the exact same stash in your bag, of of course, already finished ones. Am I right?"

"Fine!" Draco put the book back and took out his same sized pile of unfinished work. He hated Potter. He wanted to fuck the hell out of him. Eww. Wait, what? Blegh! No, not that way! He meant he wanted to bang the fuck out of him! Eww no, that sounded wrong too. He meant with his fists!...

... or not.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

"Done!" Draco dropped his quill, looking satisfied at the big pile of finished assignments.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Only two hours passed." Harry teased in whisper, walking up from behind Draco.

"Oh, shut up and get to bed. Actually, no. You're sleeping on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to sleep with you."

"You have to."

"But I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Oh? Mr. Potter hungry for a piece of Slytherin?"

"Eww. No. What?"

"You do realize that sleeping with someone means something more than sleeping. Right?" Draco grinned evilly in victory. He got Harry, and he got him good.

"Oh, shut the hell up you ferret!"

"SHH!"

"Sorry." He shot a glance at the sleeping Jamie next to their bed that winced in sleep and turned on his side.

"Wow good job. Fine. Get undressed and get in bed. Night." Draco undressed himself to his boxers, put his stuff away, climbed in bed and turned off his beside light leaving Harry's on.

Harry undressed as well and climbed under the covers. He turned off his light and started falling asleep when he heard Draco's breathing deepen. He was asleep. Harry smiled and then froze as Draco turned to face him and wrapped an arm around him.

Harry wrestled out of the grip, making Draco stir in sleep. He turned with his back to Harry again and Harry was finally able to fall into his own world of dreams.

Tuesday 3 years, 1 month.

Harry woke up, slowly opening his eyes. Draco was facing him, one arm under his head, still sleeping. His blonde hair was ruffled from sleep. His blanket was down at his boxers, only slightly revealing their black string. His pale chest was exposed, his abs standing out at the angle he lay at. He had a very hot eight pack. His face looked so innocent, and all of him all together looked so sexy.

Harry wanted to comment to Draco on how sexy as hell he looked, but knew he couldn't say it aloud. So he decided to say it in his head. 'Damn Malfoy. If only you knew how fucking sexy and hot as hell you look right now. Of course you already know that, as you can't take your eyes away from a mirror once you see one.'

Then, he heard Draco's voice clear in his head and he saw a cheeky smile spread on his face. 'Thought you'd never admit it. Jealous? Wish you had my body, Hugh?'

"What the fuck?" Harry sat up and nudged Draco. He snorted and broke out into a hysterical laugh. Harry looked embarrassed, hard blush spreading over his cheeks.

"What the fuck?" Draco mirrored. "I don't know Potter, you tell me! Why is it that all of a sudden in reality you push me away, but keep dreaming about me in your mind?" He laughed.

"I, ugh... I don't! I don't dream of you, I just thought of how hot you looked. Can't I admit that? Doesn't that please you or what? Wait... DID YOU JUST FUCKING TELEPATH ME?!"

"Did so. So what?"

"HOW?!"

"About time I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About the curse."

"What curse? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason I'm getting so angry and dangerous all of a sudden."

So sorry this chapter is sooo short compared to others! I just thought, you know, 'dramatic pause' and all? Yeah. Sorry for that. I just wanted to make a 'page turner'. ILY ALL! Please feel free to leave any comment or questions. You questions about a certain chapter will be mentioned in the next chapter, and answered. Enjoy!

BY THE WAY! DON'T FLIP TO CHAPTER EIGHT YET! You see, when I wrote the first draft of this chapter, I was high and slightly drunk with partying. I was writing this chapter in the company of my friends, writing it aloud. Everything I wrote was erased because we were too lazy to delete the darn thing. So now, three days later I found it and I re-read it, realizing how much of a crazy, dirty minded psycho girl I am. XD

WARNING- what you are about to read was made with humor. Every single sentence in the first draft was written by either me, or one of my friends. Each had a turn. Sorry for so much swearing. I know none of this makes sense. I know some words are wrong, and there are sudden concept changes. That day I was just so tempted to start the Drarry thing, that when I re-read it I realized that the characters were WAY out of their character. Enjoy and have a good laugh. By the way, this is not the real chapter. The real chapter is above this annotation. The thing you are about to read is just for a laugh.

"YEEEAHHZZZ!!!" Draco flipped his quill in the air and hoped on his bad, where Harry was already sleeping.

"Shut the fuck up Draco, you'll wake up Jamie!" Harry sat up, pushing Draco on his back.

"What the hell are you doing Potter? Going too fast there, no?"

"No. I love you Draco."

"Oh, just fuck me already I fucking deserve this shit!" Draco pulled his own shirt off, running his hands down Harry's hot body.

"What did you do to deserve this shit?" Harry questioned curiously.

"See that pile of work there?" He pointed at a fucking huge pile of papers on the table.

"Yeah. What is that."

"That's a fucking big pile of work I've done in the past four hours. So I better get a fucking big reward."

"Well, you won't be disappointed."

"Yeah yeah. What does that have to do with you? Right now I just want a big sleep. That's it, nothing else. Fuck off." He pushed Harry off him, cuddling into the bedding.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

"Just fucking with you, I love you."

"Piss off." Draco put one finger in the air, getting annoyed of hearing Harry's voice. "Night."

"Ohh. By the way, what is that fucking thing going on with you?"

"What thin'?"

"The thin' that gets you all worked up and angry, y'know?"

"Oh. That's shit? Tell you later."

"Okay. Goodnight kiss?"

"Fuck off, I still hate you."

"Fine. See you in my dreams."

"Why are you so crazy about me all of a sudden?" Draco asked, turning to face Harry.

"Because I'm Harry fucking Potter."

"Yeah explains a lot. Night."

"Night babe."

"Stuff it."

"No."

Draco covered his face with a pillow, falling asleep. Tomorrow he would have to explain the whole fucking story to Harry.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

"Well? Explain then. Go on." Harry settled comfortably, wrapping himself in blanket, stealing it from Draco. Draco pulled on it to get it back, and was stronger. Harry fell on top of him, attempting to scramble back but was held close.

"Calm down no matter how disturbing it sounds, I just want to feel you. Relax"

Harry gave out a nerved laugh as Draco ran his smooth hand up Harry's stomach and chest, biting his lip. He was suddenly aware of what he was doing, and stopped the movement. "Sorry. Just curious. Now I'm positive you have a hot body as well. Pleased?"

"Malfoy, you're weird."

"Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing." He lay down next to Harry, covering himself with the blanket. Harry tried to take some for himself, but Draco was as stubborn as a tree, that was told to chop itself down. So Harry simply stood up, dressed and sat back down on the bed.

"Well? About the... curse?" He urged.

"Oh, yeah. Well.. you see, during the summer after last year as the school was being repaired, I was in town. I was walking down the streets with my family and it was very painful. Everywhere we went, people recognized the Malfoys. Then at a certain moment we went into a cafe and there was this man... he kept staring at my family all the time, especially at me. He knew my story. And, at a certain moment he just blew it. He stood up, pointed my wand at me, and the rest was a blur. The next thing I knew was waking up in St Mungos."

"Geez. What did he hit you with?"

"That's the next part. I was told the man a was powerful wizard, capable of casting the 'Vaperium Prima"

"Vamperium Prima? Never heard of it."

"That's because we are not being taught this curse. This curse turns you into a half vampire, Harry! It dangerous!"

"Wait... what? Does that mean you now, you know, suck blood and that kinda shit?"

"What? No. You see, there are different types of vampires. There are three kinds. The aggressive, the neutral and the peaceful. I won't tell you the names of the types, it's too complicated. Well, apparently when you're hit with the curse, you become the vampire kind that fits you characteristic. I was and still am a very... spoiled, angry, demanding, rude, violent and expecting guy. So I became the worst type of them all."

"The aggressive?"

"No. The type that was almost forgotten but is still not extinct. The killers. They don't drink blood. They feed on pain they cause and tears. If one gets turned into a killer with the spell, or was born being a half vampire of that type, basically the same happens as what's happening to me."

"Oh. And what exactly is happening to you?"

"Well. Way you saw happen to me, you know? The black eyes and very angry behavior? Well, killer vampires are always like this. But I am a half vampire. When I get the slightest bit angry, I'm not myself anymore. The 'killer state' as I call it takes over me, and controls me while the real me is still inside. I see what I do to others. When I shouted at Jamie, I got him to cry. He was scared and crying. You were scared for Jamie. That part of me fed on your fears and tears. That's when the killer state goes away. When I hurt people, and I've had enough of their pain. I feed on it. I hate it."

"Can't you fight it?"

"I tried. I can't. Or maybe I can, but I never managed to. It always takes over. That's why I try to stay as calm as possible at any cost, and you keep angering me."

"Sorry. I didn't know. I guess that for me, you're still a very annoying and rude ferret that mocks me. And I'm sure you understand my urge to fight back?" Harry said in a soothing voice, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck in a caring hug. Professor McGonnogal was right. Harry really was understanding, caring, and willing to listen.

"I know. And that's why we must try and get along. The thought of that already concerns me but here's the worst. For this assignment we are very strongly recommended to love each other, to strengthen the 'family bond with the child'. So there will be no arguments, and so it wouldn't be awkward to call each other partners for THIS assignment."

"I know, and?" Harry said in the same, gentle and curious voice, carefully releasing Draco from his embrace and just resting his arms on his shoulders, still wrapped around his neck.

"Well... the only way I can get rid of the curse is if I have a person in life that I would love. Someone I couldn't hurt, no matter how much the killer half of me tried. That person will be a big distraction, also being a motivation to fight and restrain the other half of me from taking the upper hand."

"What about Jamie?" Harry placed his warm hands on Draco's cheeks, cupping his face gently.

"That's different. I love Jamie like a friend. Or a brother. You know? Bonding type of love? Whilst the love I must feel is supposed to come from a relationship."

Harry snorted slightly, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He unraveled his arms from Draco's neck and clutched his stomach, falling back on the bed and laughing. Draco stared at him, amused at the weird reaction.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter? I tell you about my problems, how to fix them, and you just start laughing?"

Harry only started laughing harder, tears gaining at his lashes by now.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Draco grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry. Harry only removed the pillow, clutched onto it and laughed harder. This was so weird what Draco said.

Draco just folded his arms on his chest, crossed his legs and stared at Harry. Not funny. Really not funny.

Harry finally managed to restrain himself from laugher and sat back up, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. He calmed down and started snorting again.

"Not funny Potter." Draco said uncomfortably, blushing at how Harry could always stay so positive at such heavy moments.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so weird. You're talking like a girl from some kind of very corny movie!" Harry chuckled, breathing deep to stop himself.

"Yeah. And you're responding like a tragic girl from a corny movie."

"I know. That's what set me off." Harry finally calmed down, feeling another laugh coming up.

"Haha, very funny." Draco blabbed, leaning in and kissing Harry's neck.

"Ouff..." Harry huffed at the sudden touch. All his laugher suddenly swallowed itself and settled as an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He stared at Draco blankly. It was his turn to laugh.

"Your face Potter, is priceless." He chuckled.

"Malfoy! Why did you do that?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck where Draco had kissed him.

"That was the only way to stop you from laughing. Potter, this is serious. I need you to concentrate!"

"All attention on you..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, will you at least try to accord with me?"

"Wait, so you're saying, that I should be the one to love you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. You don't have to be the one to love me, but I should be the one to love you."

"Draco, I... I don't like this..."

"I know, neither do I. Do you have any idea how revolting it is to talk to you about this? Asking you of this? I fucking hate you!"

"Then don't ask this of me. Can we just keep this is the boarders of Class?"

Draco shook his head and screwed his eyes up tightly. He pressed his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Draco, are.. you.. okay?" Harry was not used to seeing Draco behave like this. He has been strange all morning. He leaned in to Draco and reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, but Draco kicked him away urgently.

Harry decided not to show any sign of weakness. He felt tears of pain in his eyes dwell up as a reflex. He put a hand on Draco shoulder again, and he looked up. His eyes were black. He looked very scary and terrifying that way.

"Draco, snap out of it. Please." Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face, attempting to bring him back to the world.

Draco, not seeing any painful reaction from Harry got angrier. Or it wasn't Draco. It was the cursed side of him. He did his best to restrain himself, but then thought.

'I don't love him. I want to hurt him. It's his fault I'm with him. It's his fault, because he exists. I hate him. Why should I restrain myself? I can blow it all on the curse. He is so naive. I will push all his buttons. I will make him pay for my parents. For sending them to Azkaban.'

Draco approached Harry. He pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He raised a fist in the air and crashed it down on Harry's face, punching him in the jaw. Another punch, and Harry was knocked out as the punch landed in his nose. Blood streamed out.

"Don't you dare faint on me, PRISK!" Draco slapped Harry, waking him up. He wanted him to suffer. To feel every hit. Every punch. Every string being pulled and played.

Then, he gasped in horror. Harry had tears on his face. He came to reality. He was shouting at him. Begging for him to stop. Jamie sat beside them on his bed, crying loud. He covered his face with his hands and shuddering. He was screaming for Draco to stop, but he couldn't do anything to make Draco do just that.

Draco's dark side got what it wanted. Draco felt terrible. He climbed off Harry and rushed to Jamie. No, to Harry. Yes. Harry. Harry was the one physically hurt. His lip was ripped, his nose was bleeding and his face was in bruises. Mostly on his jaw.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, hovering his hands over the poor man's face, afraid to touch him. But then of course, he listened to himself again.

'Draco. You wanted this. Didn't you? You wanted Harry to feel hurt. You wanted to hurt him. You want to kill him. Finish him! Now is your chance!' His mind rang.

'No. Draco. Wait. You want him to be hurt. Of course, but don't kill him yet! No, don't kill him at all. Make him commit suicide. But don't hurt the child Draco. He is your school task. Don't hurt the child. Torture Harry. But help him now.'

Draco grabbed his wand and started healing Harry's bruised and injured face, until there were only little marks left. He kept firing spells until the marks were gone. Except for one. The mark was on his jawline. No, it wasn't a mark. It was a scar.

"Draco, you... FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Harry screamed. He needed to let is out. He knew he shouldn't swear. But he couldn't hold it in.

Ladies came rushing into their room at Harry's screams, child cries and Draco's exclaims. Lavender ran in with him and rushed to the poor child. She picked him up, shushing him. Calming him down. The poor thing was trembling. She rubbed soothing circles on his back, tears of her own pouring down her face, the child was in so much mental pain. He was scarred. She rushed out and ran to Madam Pomphrey to get rid of that memory.

Blaise launched at Harry, pushing his deeper into the mattress. "What the hell did you do to Draco?"

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, moving away from Blaise.

"Blaise, vise versa." Draco said guiltily. Blaise stared at him in disbelief and gave Harry an apologetic pat on the shoulder.

"And what the fuck have YOU done?! I know you hate his guts, but like this? You're supposed to love him Draco!" He breathed. Harry couldn't believe Blaise said that, and he had the feeling that neither did the two men.

"I don't want to love him." Draco said coldly, but very guilty.

Harry was confused. He covered his face with his hands, hating himself every second. "Dracooo." He groaned behind his hands, slipping them slowly down his face to reveal it.

"Mm?"

"What do you want from me? First you hate me. Then you are told to love me, and you attempt. Then you hate me. Then you love me. And now you hate me again, loving me again. What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't know."

"Is it safe for me to leave the two of you on your own so you can talk?" Blaise said, backing away, giving privacy.

"No." Harry mumbled, moving further away from Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco.

"Yes it is. Could you give us a moment alone Blaise?" Draco shooed him away, and Blaise left, throwing a pitiful look at Harry.

Draco just sat there, examining Harry, looking for reasons to love him. Harry was hot. He had abs. That was important from Draco's point of view. He had beautiful green eyes. He was naive. He was nice. He was popular. He was caring. He was loving. He was a perfect match for anyone. He was a favorite. He did well in school. He looked enticing.

"Well?" Harry said, his voice merely a whisper. He didn't have the strength to say it louder.

"I'm sorry. It took me over again and I wouldn't stop until I hurt someone. I killed two birds with one stone and that really fed the cursed side of me. I tried to fight against it, but couldn't. Too strong. I'm sorry." Draco spread his arms and pulled Harry into a hug. Of course, he didn't mean what he said. But Harry was naive. To him, it was Potato Patato.

"I can't blame you." He said, wrapping his arms around Draco in return. "But I'm scared of you." The words slipped. Draco needed to hear those words. He now had power over Harry. But did he want it? Of course. But now he doubted it.

"I don't want you to be scared of me." What am I saying? Of course I want you to be scared of me. I guess I'm just showing mercy to you.

"But you hate me. You always wanted me to be scared of you. You dream of me to tremble in fear at the mention of your name."

Draco paused, and made his decision. He would start his game. He would play his first card. This is just the beginning. "No. I want you to tremble of pleasure and love at my touch, and glow with love and joy when I'm around."

"Well... if you want that, you're going to have to do better than now."

"I'm trying to. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Oh, the game was on. Harry had given in. He had no idea that in Draco's stack of cards hides a joker. Now he just had to play Harry. Use him to his advantage. Get some good love out of him. Finish him. Break his heart. He now could lie. No. He had to lie.

Draco pulled Harry back and away from his hug, pressing his tender lips against Harry's. He started gently sucking on Harry's upper lip, moving his lips against Harry's. Harry was unresponsive. But it was okay with Draco. He started kissing his moist lips with a wet kissing and slurping sound. The sound of love.

Harry didn't know if he should kiss back. This kiss felt more real. And he liked it. He liked what Malfoy was doing with him. But he had a bad feeling that what Malfoy was going to do TO him was going to be way worse. But he decided to peek at Draco's cards.

He started softly kissing back, their lips sliding perfectly at the moist of saliva. The kiss deepened as Draco put more pressure on it. Harry didn't expect that. Draco started pushing onto Harry until he was laying down on the mattress, with Draco on top of him. They started making out.

Draco's tongue seeked entrance, but Harry didn't allow. He kept his mouth fair well shut. Draco then ran his tongue over Harry's brilliant straight white teeth, barely touching the upper gum, licking the inside of the upper lip. Harry shuddered at the ticklish touch but didn't give in.

Draco then decided to try something different. He licked a thin stripe along Harry's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and then bit the lip to seduce and entice. Harry's mouth parted, jaw unclenching from the tight grip and Draco's tongue seeped in like a snake into it's cave.

Teeth clashed and tongues wrestled for five or seven minutes until they parted. Harry's eyes were filled with hope, pleasure and disbelief.

"M-Malfoy..." he moaned, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Mhmm?"

"What are you doing? What are you doing to me?"

"Kissing you breathless?"

"No. What are you doing to ME?"

"Making up for beating you up. Trying to get along and seducing you to be my boyfriend." Draco bent further down to Harry's ear, gently biting and sucking on the lobe.

"Uhm.. can you... please... stop?"

"Why?"

"Can we please switch subject?"

"To what?"

"Well uhm... about the telepathy?"

Draco smirked. Harry was his. But he didn't seem to be too eager to fuck with the blonde. Usually that's what anyone would do. Apparently this boy was a dark horse. But a lost horse. He needed a new stable.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Additional note: I decided that the previous chapter was waaay too long and I thought that if Draco started explaining about telepathy and all, it would take up another page or so. I'm a very detailed writer. So, instead I'm just going to tell you now. - Draco got telepathy as a little additional skill killer vampires have. Along with teleportation, mind reading, night vision, charm (making a certain person lose themselves feeling attracted to your looks), and of course power to physically torture someone to great levels of pain. Oh and also, just pretend that Draco already told Harry about this okay? Enjoy! (Geez I'm laughing my ass off here. For some reason I have no sympathy. XD)

3 years, 2 months.

After lunch, Draco and Harry went to the hospital wing to pick Jamie up. When they got there, Jamie was bouncing on the bed, happily reaching for Draco.

"I guess they removed every bad memory about you. Better behave." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, gently kissing it. Draco moaned quietly, wiping his ear on his shoulder.

"You ask me to slow down, while doing great progress at seducing me. And you say I'm weird!" He gave Harry a shove in the ribs and picked Jamie up.

"You alright Jamie?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

"That's great."

Then Jamie's eyes lit up. "Watch!" He said proudly, reaching back and pulling at Harry's shirt to garden his attention as well.

"All eyes on you mister."

"No, ears."

"Fine. Ears and eyes on you. Go ahead."

"I love you!" He pronounced in the most correct way possible. Only a day ago he was saying 'i luboo'. Probably because he was growing a month a day.

"Wow. Good job. Can you say Draco?"

"Draco, come on! Are you going to blast again if he can't?" Harry elbowed Draco and gave him an angry face.

"No. I promised not to do that again, didn't I?"

"Yes okay. Well ugh-"

"DRRRACO!" Jamie squealed, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"Yessss!... and?"

"HARRRY!"

"Good job. I love you."

"I love you too Draco." Jamie planted a kiss on the pale cheek that instantly flushed with warm color.

"You two are too darn cute. Let's go." Harry tugged at Draco's shirt, moving him out the door.

"Am I cute too?" Draco lullied hopefully, pressing a wet kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry didn't really like that, but decided to play along. For now. "I said both of you, didn't I? Now let's get moving."

Thursday 3 years, 3 months

It was the second day Jamie was in the big hall with Draco and Harry to dine. He always wanted to sit with Harry, but never Draco.

"Well? Do you want to sit at my table today?" Draco asked the toddler hopefully, bending down and pressing on his knees for support.

"No. I want Harry." Jamie took a step back towards Harry, taking his hand and putting his own thumb of the free hand in his mouth to prevent talking to Draco.

"Hey, no. Take that thumb out. You're going to eat now." Draco pushed Jamie's thumb out his mouth and the boy pouted.

"I don't want to go in thewe. Thewe are people."

"There. Not thewe." Draco corrected.

"Sorry, there."

"Of course there are people. We are in school. There are many people here. But they are all here for the same reason, and, you are not alone. You will be sitting with me." Harry calmed him down, pulling his thumb out of his mouth that he stuck in again.

"Nooo." Jamie whined, stubbornly stepping further back from the big doors.

"We will sit with Hermione and Ron and you will get to know their daughter Keith."

"Who?"

"They are my old friends who are in my every class. They were there when you and I first met. Remember? We talked to them when Draco went out of class for a few minutes. Don't you remember?"

Jamie shook his head, but his face was full of wonder.

"Oh come on. The red haired boy and the fuzzy haired girl? Remember, you were playing with Keith? The red haired girl with brown eyes?"

"Yeah." Realization and memories hit upon Jamie and he smiled, eager to meet his new friends as soon as possible.

"Okay then, ugh... see you later, I guess?" Draco hugged Jamie and kissed Harry's cheek, making him blush and leaving him stunned.

"Yeah see you after lunch."

Friday 3 years, 4 months.

"Awwe, Harry! You must see this!" Hermione rushed into the Slytherin common room where Harry was doing his homework, and Draco reading.

"What? How did you get here mudblood?" Draco spat, jumping to his feet.

"I have my ways. Whatever, I'm here for Harry not you. Harry, come on!" She grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged out into the hallways and to the Gryffindor common room, leaving a confused Draco behind.

"Look at them!" She squealed, pushing Harry into the room where Keith and Jamie were playing. An hour or so ago Harry brought him to the Gryffindor house so he could play with Keith. Ron strictly didn't allow his daughter into Slytherin at any circumstance.

"You dragged me all the way here to show me their drawings? Really?"

"Sorry. I really thought you should see this for yourself."

"You know you could have just brought her along with you into the Slytherin room. Right?"

"Yeah. But I don't think that your ferret of a boyfriend likes my presence."

"Yeah you're right. Well? Care to show me the drawings? You dragged me all the way from the basements to the top floor to show them, so go ahead."

"Okay so, look. This is Jamie's." She handed him a drawing. There were two tall stick men, holding hands with a small stick man. The group of three people was labeled 'family'. Next to that was a drawing with two girl stickmen, one tall and one short, holding hands with a tall boy stick an figure. It was labeled 'friends'.

"Sweet. He has a talent."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but look here." She shoved him another drawing. There were two small stickmen. One boy with brown hair and one girl with red long hair. There was a heart between them and the drawing was labeled 'I love best friends'.

"Wow." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Aaand, Keith keeps telling Jamie that she loves him and he says it back to her. Of course they mean it as friendship, but still, CUUUTE!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. The two kids turned from their toys to the two students in the room.

Jamie scrambled up to his feet and rushed to Harry, stumbling and almost tripping over on his way. He was so eager to be in his daddy's loving and playful arms again.

"Daddyyyyy!" He equaled, throwing himself at the raven haired boy that already had his arms wide open, ready to be met with a rib crushing hug.

"Heyyy JayM! Having a nice time?" Harry used the nickname he and Draco gave Jamie that the little boy adored.

"Yes. Very. See? This is Keith. She is my best friend, okay?" He bounced eagerly in Harry's arms.

"Yeah I can see that. Nice drawings by the way!"

"Thank you."

"Should we take them back 'home' and show them to papa? I'm sure he would love to see these."

"Yeah! Can we hang them on your bed?"

"You mean... above the bed?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course. Anything you want sweetie."

"Oh, and, can Keith come to our 'house' and play with me there tomorrow?"

"Oh, uhm... I don't think so..." he turned around to look at Hermione in approval and she shook her head sympathetically, pursing her lips and lowering her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest.

"No sorry JayM, won't do." Hermione apologized pitifully.

"Why? I mean, I come to her. Why can she not come to me?" Jamie was confused. He didn't understand yet how racist his papa was.

"I don't think papa will allow it." Harry murmured in his ear, collecting the drawings his precious boy made.

"But why not?..." Jamie trailed off.

"You know what? Let's first go show him the drawings. You can tell him about your play time with Keith and all about her, along with auntie Hermione and uncle Ron. Okay? I'm sure he will be eager to hear about it all."

Saturday 3 years, 5 months

Harry was sitting in class, wondering what his little boy was up to in the special child play zone that was set up in every class that was attended by students that attended Child Care lessons.

It's wall was made of glass, but a special type. It was made so that the kids could see their parents and feel safe, but the parents could not see their kids. Otherwise the students would be distracted. It was great.

Then, his mind wandered to the pale blonde he had to call his boyfriend. Then his mind wandered to Barnabas. He wanted to use Barnabas as a distraction from Draco's hot body he first saw days ago, and every single morning after that. But couldn't.

His mind was clouded with images of Draco until a chuckle from his partner beside him brought him back to the cruel reality. He looked to his side at Luke who was staring down at Harry's groin, fist covering mouth and trying to hold back his laugher.

Harry looked down at his crotch that was thickly soiled in semen, a lot of semen. And his member was not sleeping either, forming a big bulge in his pants.

"Shit!" Harry hissed, hopping to his feet, covering the big wet leak with his robe. "Professor, may I leave the classroom for a second? It's urgent!"

"Of course mister Potter, but come back-" the sentence was left unfinished as Harry bolted out of the classroom and flew to the bathrooms to clean himself up. This was bad. He was having dirty thoughts about Draco Malfoy. DRACO MOTHERFUCKING MALFOY THAT HE SWORE TO HIMSELF WHOM HE WOULDN'T FALL FOR!


	10. 10

Chapter 10

Hey hey hey! Back again! I know, I know, in most of my stories the Drarry kicks in in the third of second chapter. Here, I decided to extend things a little. Guess I'm just desperate to ship the two and get the innocent Gryffindor in bed with the enticing Slytherin. SHIT IM DIRTY MINDED!

Otherwise, enjoy and comment- 1. Do you think Jamie is cute? 2. Do you think Jamie is acting like a realistic child? (I'm basing his behavior on my little four year old sister that still behaves like she did at three.) 3. Do you want me to write a threesome about Draco, Harry and Barnabas?

YES I SAID IT! My friends suggest it, but like, I don't know. I already started working on it just in case, you know? Here is the concept- Draco and Harry go to a bar in the weekend, leaving Jamie for a sleepover at the Gryffindor room with Keith Hermione and Ron. There they meet Barnabas and the three get very drunk. Barnabas still wants to fuck the hell out of Harry, while Draco had just simply overdosed by three bottles. The two decide to take advantage of Harry and have a threesome in the Slytherin house in Draco's and Harry's room, all three enjoying it. Then in the morning Barnabas leaves and Draco and Harry wake up together like any other morning, not remembering anything, and the story just goes on the way it did. You know, Jamie growing up and stuff? So yeah. Threesome about Draco Harry and Barny. Or should it be Draco Harry and Craig? Who's Craig? You'll find out. A very slutty character indeed.

Saturday 3 years, 5 months

"Draco?" Harry turned on his side to face the blonde that just woke up. The Slytherin grunted unhappily, not opening his eyes, turning away from Harry.

"Hey, come on. I wanna ask you something, and you're turning your back on me?" Harry kissed Draco's exposed pale shoulder, wrapping his arm around him. Draco smiled and intertwined his fingers with Harry's, locking Harry's arm with his, and pressing Harry's hand to his beating heart.

"Just ask me the ding dang question!" Draco grumbled, kissing Harry's hand.

"No."

"Why?"

"You're rude."

"You piss me off."

"I hate you."

"Not true Harry. I know when you're lying."

"How?"

"You're a very very bad liar Harry."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Good morning."

Draco paused, sinking in Harry's weirdness. Then he shrugged, kissing Harry's hand again, holding it closer to himself, pulling Harry closer until he could feel Harry's heartbeat against his back.

"Draco, don't. I'm warning you." Harry purred in his ear as Draco started kissing Harry's hand, moving up to the wrist and higher until he was facing Harry and kissing his chest.

"Mmm."

"Draacooo?"

"Shut the hell up I'm enjoying this."

"I'm not."

"Fuck you. Can't I even get sexy morning from my 'boyfriend'?" Draco pouted, closing his eyes again.

"Dracooo, we've been over this... I am not your boyfriend!"

"Yet you keep having wet dreams about me. Darn you Potter."

Harry blushed and turned on his side.

"By the way Harry-"

"Shut up JayM is waking up." Harry watched the little boy turn from side to side, waking up in the nice warm bedding.

"Fuck, I love you Potter." Draco smiled against Harry's bare back, kissing it softly. Harry didn't like it. He frowned, sitting up and shifting away from Draco before the blonde could grab him by the waist.

"We will discuss this later." Harry got up off the bed, dressed up, and started helping Jamie do the same.

Sunday 3 years 6 months

"Papa, you know? I love Keith."

"Uhhhmm.. yeah... you've been saying that for the entire week. Today is Sunday, pleeease can you stop talking about her?" Draco whined, almost chocking on his tea.

"Yeah but.. she is my friend." Jamie insisted, feeling confused why he couldn't discuss his friend.

"I know. I'm not saying you should forget her, but just maybe talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, getting you a pet?" Harry walked into the room, dropping the bomb on both Jamie and Draco.

"Yay! When?" When Jamie squealed.

"In two days."

"Really?"

"That's right JayM."

"Papa, did you hear that?" Jamie turned to stunned Draco, that stared at Harry with disapproval, mouth open.

"Yeah uhm... Harry? Maybe consider discussing this with me next time?"

"Sorry, wanted to make a surprise." Harry hissed, moving over to Draco.

"Uhhh..." Draco still couldn't close his mouth.

"You can close your mouth Draco if you're not going to say anything?"

Draco gaped his mouth open and closed like a fish on shore, trying to force some words out and looking from Harry to Jamie.

Harry rolled his eyes, bent down and kissed Draco on the mouth. Draco was unresponsive, because he was still shocked from the news. But he still closed his mouth as Harry gave a gentle suck on his upper lip, and left the room with a frenzy Jamie running behind him.

Monday 3 years, 7 months

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Harry yelled, running into the room, seeing Draco rip up page after page of his assignment he worked for about six hours on.

Draco turned to face him, his eyes black again. He was rage furious, ripping and crumbling the parchment with neat, tiny writing. That was a lot of work.

"It's all wrong! I can't write a normal essay!" He yelled, throwing the tiny shreds of parchment opal Harry.

"But you've worked on this for days! And you were almost done! Draco, what the hell?" Harry pulled the rest of the work away from Draco, before it could be damaged.

"I don't care! I don't like it! I'm going to start again!"

"Draco, there is no time! It's due Thursday!"

"I don't care! I said, give it to me!" He reached his hand out, asking for his work back.

"No."

"You son of a..." Draco's eyes swam back to normal and he collapsed down on his knees from nausea and headache. He started crying. It hurt too much. He lost control again. All his hard work, gone! All because of one unsuccessful page.

Harry crouched down in front of Draco and hugged the trembling boy tightly. "Oh Draco... not again..." he muttered.

"Why? Potter, why? Why does it hurt so much?"

"I haven't experienced this to be able to answer this question. But I really am sorry. You okay?" He kissed the top of Draco's head with messy blonde hair.

Draco didn't answer. He fell into Harry's embrace and kept crying and trembling. He wanted to take advantage of the moment he was angry to hurt Harry somehow, but right now, he was hurt too much himself. All those hours of work, due in a day!

"Oh, Draco..." Harry whispered pitifully, sympathetically rubbing the boy's back in circles to calm him down.

Tuesday 3 years, 8 months

"This one?" Jamie pointed at a floating creature. He had two little fangs sticking out of his mouth, covered by his thin purple lip. He had tiny black ripped wings, but very adorable eyes. He was green with very short fur and a blue long tongue. He was chasing around his cage wildly, grunting.

"Uhmm... I don't think it's a very safe idea... look around, there are many. We just entered the shop." Harry waved an arm at the shop that was filled with dozens and dozens of creatures. The one Jamie asked for first, was the second cage at the entrance.

Jamie was running around from cage to cage, looking at all the many different pets until he stumbled on a unique one. That one was just indescribably amazing.

It was a floating piece of matter that changed color. It cooed when it talked and floated around to move. Jamie was allowed to hold it. It was warm. It didn't seep through his hands like any other liquid would do. He had cute purple shiny eyes and was very friendly, rubbing itself against Jamie's neck.

Jamie laughed and giggled, and was stunned at what happened next. The floating matter moved away from Jamie and copied his laugher, reflecting Jamie's laugh. Then, it shape shifted to look just like a mini version of Jamie that was laughing a few seconds ago.

"Wow... daddy! This one! Pleaseee?" Jamie held up the creature for Harry to see.

"It's a morph JayM. It can turn to whatever is or was around him not too long ago. Literally, anything. Has he shape shifted yet?"

"Mhm. Into me."

"Sweet. Well? You want this one, hugh?"

"Yeah. Please?"

"Okay. I guess he's safe and... playful. Perfect pet for you."

Harry payed for the pet and was informed that he didn't need to eat. His food was happiness around him and joy. If people were miserable around him, only then he would feel hungry. He needed people to be happy around him. With Jamie, that would be no problem at all.

Wednesday 3 years, 9 months

"What the hell is this thing?" Draco grumbled at Harry, watching Jamie play with his pet he called "junior everything" because he could turn into literally anything.

"A morph."

"You didn't have to literally answer that. I meant, why this thing? Couldn't you have gotten him an animal?"

"He is not ready to take care of one yet. He is yet too young."

"And this one?"

"This one is a three plus creature, what are you talking about? He is child friendly, a babysitter, a toy, a pet, a friend, and also, literally anything."

"Wow. You should work as an advertiser for those pets." Draco hugged Harry neatly, kissing the back of his neck. Harry moaned slightly from the back of his throat and tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin that Draco kissed hungrily, gently sucking on the skin.

For some reason when Draco did this, Harry expected for Draco to sink his fangs into him. But he remembered that Draco told him he wasn't a blood sucking type and relaxed into his hold.

Draco on the other hand, would give a lot to be allowed to rip the skin beneath his fangs. Just to try it. Just to cause potter pain. But he was enjoying this. He meant the kissing and all. Harry didn't like it really, but was now slowly trusting him. His was harder than Draco expected.

Thursday 3 years, 10 months

Draco and Harry were in child care lessons and had to learn how to keep calm when a child did something bad or disturbing, like breaking something fragile. In that lesson, Draco's cursed side took over him yet again. Thankfully, this time he took it out on the teacher. Not Harry or Jamie.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep calm if he breaks something?"

"Mister Malfoy, please calm down. Now. It is important to stay calm at any point, otherwise you can scare the child. You don't want the children scared of you, do you?"

"But how is it even possible to stay calm at that point?"

"That's what you're here to learn, if you would just shut up?"

"Hey!"

"What? You didn't like the rude language? Well rude language is part of anger. Imagine how unhappy the child will be when you say it in an angry tone?"

"Oh, whatever I'm done with this!"

"Draco, please clam down. I don't see why you are getting mad right now." Harry whispered to him, rubbing his arm.

That brought Draco back to reality and he had to apologize a few times to the teacher for being rude and disturbing the lesson. This was hard as hell. When Harry was focused on his work again, Draco turned his head to the side and his gaze met Craig's.

Craig was another boy out of the homosexual group and hated his boyfriend. The two just didn't get along, like water and fire. He gave Draco a naughty grin and raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blonde was staring at him like that.

Draco blushed and grinned back, shaking his head and turning back to his work. Looks like he is about to cheat on his so-called heck of a boyfriend.

Friday 3 years, 11 months

"Hey Draco. Wanna hang out some time?" Craig walked up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around him. Wow. That boy was moving fast.

"Ughm, yeah sure. When?"

"How about, tomorrow?"

"Sorry, can't do. Gotta study that stupid homosexual guide thingy so I won't hurt Potter when I have to impregnate him in a few weeks or whatever." Draco shuddered and paled at the thought. It was revolting and unnatural.

"Wait...you mean you haven't had sex with your boyfriend yet?"

"He is not, my boyfriend!"

"Fine fine. Sorry. Guess you have the same problem as me, hugh?"

"Hmm?"

"I can fix that. We can fix that. If you don't mind?" Craig turned Draco around to face him and kissed him passionately. Draco was very responsive, kissing him back, hands running between them. Then he paled, as he saw Harry striding down the hallway with his fellow Gryffindors.

He pushed Craig away, explaining himself in a few words."stop. Don't do a shit. Potter. Forget. Let's meet tomorrow, fuck studying. I don't care if I injure him."

"Alright. See you then?" Craig grinned, walking off to his classes.

"Draco, aren't you supposed to be in transfiguration?"

"Yeah. Sorry Harry, uhmm... gotta go now. Have fun at... spells?" He stuttered, running off to his class he was so fucking late for. Harry's ass's good luck that his class only started in a minute.


	11. 11

Chapter 11

Woo unexpected twist, egh? Here is what's gong on. Draco is faking his love for Harry, trying his best to show as much of it as possible. He wants that curse gone for good. He met Craig, a very hot boy from Ravenclaw that caught his eye. He is cheating on Harry. JayM is 4 years old now. When he turns five, Draco and Harry have to have a biological child. Draco forgets his studies just so he can cheat on his naive 'boyfriend'. What do you think? Will Harry find out about Draco cheating on him? Or is Draco a good liar after all? Yes find out!

Saturday 4 years, 0 months

"Hey Craig, I'm sorry for the awkward situation last night- mghfmm!" Draco was cut off by a fierce kiss on the lips from Craig. Draco was in the room of requirement, which was where Craig had sent him off to to meet.

"It's okay hottie. No need to apologize." He pushed Draco against the wall and started kissing him literally, everywhere. Chest, neck, face, everywhere. He started going down down down and lower until he was already unbuckling Draco's pants.

"Woah woah woah. Too fast there mate?" Draco looked worriedly down at Craig who was looking up at him with hungry eyes.

"Nah. Good enough for a first date?" Craig pulled Draco's pants down and pulled out his big member. He started pumping Draco with his hand, running his thumb over the wet head.

Draco gasped in surprise at the feeling. It felt nothing like self masturbation. It was better. Craig's hand was big and warm, moving up and down his length until he was hard and his 'little' (actually really big) member was standing up.

"You're beautiful." Craig groaned, taking the big pole in his mouth eagerly as if trying to swallow it whole. He closed his eyes at the sweet taste of precome on his tongue as he licked the head of Draco's cock.

"Craig I..."

"Never got a blowjob before?"

Draco shook his head, feeling embarrassed to admit it.

"Don't fuss. I'll give you everything in a few days and you will be full upon me soon enough." Craig started pushing his thumb into Draco's length as he ran it up his penis. He forced a loud, shaky moan out of Draco.

"I... I..."

"Coming? Sweet. I want to taste you. Wanted to do so for a long time now."

Draco nodded once, feeling guilty. He realized that all Craig wanted was sex and stuff. Fine by Draco. He couldn't get anything out of Harry anyway. He once tried to convince Harry to have sex and went to sleep with a bruised cheek, with the bruise outlining the shape of a hand.

He tried to touch Harry's genitals and received a lecture on the fact that they were not a thing and that Harry didn't like it, and that he also wasn't planning on doing anything of sort unless it was for the impregnating assignment.

Draco came hard, feeling Craig's throat pump as he swallowed and sucked down all the thick warm liquid.

"You taste sweet. You're amazing. I want you." Craig started pushing Draco to a bed that appeared behind them as Craig imagined it. Draco started panicking.

"A little too much for a first date, don't you think?" Draco started moving away from Craig as the golden haired boy approached him.

"Hmm. Perhaps. Do you want to bang tomorrow?"

"Ugh... I'd rather get to know you better... and, I have a lot of work you know..."

"Okay, then today I'll just finger you." Craig pulled Draco's pants off his legs completely, took out his wand and lubed his middle finger.

"I ugh... no. Craig please, no." Draco scrambled away from the desperate boy, but he grabbed his hips and moved him in closer.

"Oh don't be a prissy. I'm trying to pleasure you, and you're not letting yourself enjoy the fascinations? I'm stunned."

"No I just don't think I'm ready yet. Please Craig."

"That's the reason I'm doing this, so that in a day when I finally get to bang you you will be ready and stretched." He pushed with one hand on Draco's stomach to keep him down, and started slowly pushing his index finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Draco gasped and tried to scramble away, but was fixed down with Craig's strong hand. " Craig please, it hurts." He whined.

"I know. Would you prefer me to fuck you without preparation then?" Craig unzipped his fly and pulled out his big member to show Draco what he was dealing with.

"Ughmm... no..."

"Okay then just keep making those beautiful sounds and let me do the job." He pushed his long finger fully inside Draco, crooning it slightly, pushing into the hot flesh. Draco moaned and whimpered at the pain. It was fascinating what Craig was doing, but he was moving way too fast.

Craig fingered him hard and really fast. Draco could not restrain himself from moaning. Loud gasps of pleasure and love filled the room as Craig added a second finger. Then another. And another until he had four fingers inside the poor boy.

Craig was pumping Draco at the same time with his other hand, now that he was positive Draco wouldn't try to get away. Draco came at least two times now but Craig still wouldn't stop fingering him. There was so much friction is started to hurt and burn.

"Craig, stop! Please!"

"Why should i? I'm loving it. I'm loving you."

"Because if you don't, the first time you will fuck me will be in a week or two!"

Craig stopped immediately, using a few spells to heal Draco up and clean the mess around them. It was a bummer to leave such a sexy blonde behind for the rest of the day, but it seemed like Craig just had no absolutes choice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It was amazing."

"Speaking too soon? Remember, you still haven't felt me inside you."

Draco closed his eyes and let out a moan of impatience and pleasure at the simple thought of that happening. He was a guy, and a guy wants sex. Craig was giving him sex. He was pleased. He just had to hide that from Harry now.

Craig chuckled, kissed Draco's neck and started dressing up, throwing Draco's clothes back at him so the other could do the same. They shared a long sad kiss for the last time, before exiting their room and going their separate ways.

Sunday 4 years, 1 month

"Where were you yesterday?" Harry hummed in Draco's ear, kissing it gently as the two woke up the next morning. Harry remembered falling asleep alone, and woke up with Draco already by is side.

"On, you know, just out. Taking a walk in the forest."

"Until three am?"

Draco froze. "You stayed up that long?"

"Yeah. I was worried. What if something happened to you. I mean, what if you got angry at someone again, or anything else happened? You never returned so late before."

Draco was touched. Harry was worried for him. Harry was loving him and caring for him. He didn't even want to hurt him anymore. He just wanted to curl the precious boy in his arms and love him back. But he knew he couldn't do that. And he didn't need to.

He had Craig for pleasure. He had the child for distraction. He had Harry for... for what? The assignment? Yes. The role of a boyfriend? Yes. Being one of the only people to love him for who he is? Yes. Apparently he did have to love him back. And he wanted to. Fuck Craig. Time to make a change.

He turned to face Harry and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I made you worry. You don't have to stay up waiting for me Harry, I'm fine. I love you."

Harry's brain went KABOOM! Draco was responding to him with kind words and love? Wow. And, for the first time the love he heard expressed through the words was actually meant for Harry and Harry only.

"Yeah but... I just..."

"Mm?"

"It's not only that I didn't want to sleep until you got back. It's that I... couldn't sleep without you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Sorry. Sounds stupid, right?"

"Not at all." Draco kissed Harry's face in three different places, making the boy smile. That beautiful, innocent and wonderful bright smile. Those shiny piercing emerald eyes with long lashes that attract him so much.

"Draco, I know I never said it before. But I think I've had enough time to think, and... I love you Draco. I really do feel attracted to you after being with you for almost two weeks now. Sorry. I just had to let that out." Harry winced, awaiting to be humiliated. Instead he received a ruffle of his hair and a kiss on the nose.

"You're so sweet. I like you too. Maybe this is not as powerful and understandable yet, but I really do like you Harry. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend without shaming it. Will you be my official boyfriend?"

Harry grinned and nodded, unable to force any words out no matter how much he wanted to make at least one single sound. Any sound. Draco leaned in and kissed his boyfriend with sweet love expressed, that he wanted to show.

Harry was hurt by Draco's constant transformations which happened at least once a day. Once he had five in one day. It was a very bad day. But Draco would make it up to him. He didn't really love Harry that much, but he still felt something strong towards him. Quite important.

Monday 4 years, 2 months

Draco gagged at a graphic picture of doggy stile anal sex in the homosexual guide book he had to read during the Child Care lessons. Everyone had to prepare somehow for the big day in two weeks. The day one of the partners has to carry a child from the other.

"What? Can't handle a picture?"

"A picture??? Harry, it's like a photo!" He turned the book Harry's way to show the very well drawn and labeled picture.

Harry gagged, and turned away. "I, ughm... I didn't get to that part yet... I'm on... bottom and top chapter..."

"Oh. Gee, sorry!" Draco couldn't restrain his laugher and attracted attention from many students around him.

"You like that?" He pointed at the picture, not looking at it and hoping he was pointing at it instead of somewhere else.

"Maybe."

"Well were not doing it. Just warning you."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Bottom to top? Really?"

"Yes. I'm not going to be slutty and all when we do it."

"Hey come on, no fun. I'm sure that by the time we get to it you will be wrapped around my neck, screaming my name and begging for me to fuck you." Draco teased, running his finger down Harry spine and cupping his arse.

"I said no!" Harry took out his wand and hit Draco with a spell. "Perfectus Attractum"

Draco's eyes widened. "No you didn't!" He hissed.

"Did so" Harry grinned, closing his eyes and not daring to look at Draco. If he did, he would fall into obsessive love with him until the spell wears off. To his luck, all the boys were looking at him and fell in love with him under the spell. They got up off their seats and walked over to Draco, offering to hand out, touching and kissing him everywhere.

The spell worked on every single boy, even straight ones. But no girls were affected and all stared wide eyes and jaw dropped at the scene before them. This was so weird and not something you see every day.

"You are so fucking dead Harry! Ugh... once I get away from these jerks..." he tried to punch Harry, attempting to scramble away from him. Harry still had his eyes closed, laughing his ass off.

After class, as Draco finally managed to separate himself from the demanding stampede of boys as the spell wore off. He kissed Harry a temporary goodbye and they parted ways for their next classes, Harry taking Jamie along with him.

Draco never made it to class. Craig caught up with him in a one-two-step and started hungrily kissing at his neck. Students stared in awe at the gestures Craig was performing, trying to pass by quickly.

"Craig, I need to talk to you, I..."

"Shut the hell up! I want you now, and I will have you now!" Craig bit lovingly at his ear lobe and neck, pushing him into an empty classroom.

"Craig. Please, stop. I need to tell you something! It's about Potter!"

Craig was undressing Draco, pulling his clothes off, eager to get his hands in the hot boy when he froze at the sentence.

"What about him?"

"Craig, I love him. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. I want to be with him and I don't think it's fair for me to cheat on him now. I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Craig's face stiffened with seriousness and anger. "Listen to me, Malfoy. I don't care whether you have a boyfriend or not, because I will be your love that you will cheat with on your fucking boyfriend you're talking about. You will never get anything out of that nerdy bloke! But I will fuck you like a man should."

"Uhh... you're scaring me..."

"Shh, sorry. Didn't mean to make you stress. Fuck, I want you so bad!" Craig pulled Draco's pants off, got his wand out and magicked a puddle of lube into his hand.

"What are you doing?..." Draco asked nervously, as he watched Craig apply lube to the perfectly round thick handle on his wand.

"Trying something new." He used his now lubed fingers to apply the cold, gel like matter to his opening.

"I, ugh... SHIT!" Draco hissed, feeling the wand enter him roughly like a dildo. He moaned out, feeling the hard wood push past his tight ring of muscle.

"This will be a long hour babe..." Craig moaned, pushing the wand deep into Draco watching the blonde moan and squirm, arching his hips to feel more pleasure.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

Hellooooo! Please, I beg you! Don't rip me from limb to limb for making Craig use his wand as dildo to fuck Draco! He's a very perverted and slutty character. Wait... if I made him up... and if I'm writing for him... then that means I'm perverted? Helllll no! My friend and I write it. This was her idea! Her name is Sofiia Golda*ch. She has a thing for thing type of weird stuff, so I let her write this with me. And... about that threesome?... are we still down for it or what? ;

Draco came hard over his stomach after being fucked by Craig's wand for a good ten minutes now. Craig cast a spell on it so the wand would do the job itself. He sat aside on the bed, giving himself a hand job while watching Draco moan in delight, eyes shut tight and back arching.

It was a truly beautiful sight. Draco gasped as he felt the wand exit him, leaving the already stretched Draco in the hands of the hungry and hard Craig.

The golden haired boy pushed Draco hips up to his growing,and swung his legs over his back.

"Mmm. You're nice and stretched for me?" Craig asked for Draco's approving moan as he felt him, making sure he was wide enough for his big member.

"Just fuck me! Pleeease!" Draco cried, arching his hips, grinding his entrance against Craig's big cock, pleading to be entered.

"You want me to take your virginity? Are you that desperate?" Craig laughed, stroking his member a couple more times before pressing the wet tip to Draco's entrance.

"Pleeease!"

"Fine, fine, hottie. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you. And I am serious right about now, listen to me. I am fucking you until you literally scream my name. And when I say scream, I mean scream until the walls vibrate!"

"Scream of... pain? Or..."

"No no. Of course not. I want you to be pleasured. Just enjoy this and leave it up to me." He bent down and kissed Draco hungrily on the lips, sucking at his tongue. That distracted the blonde and he sharply entered the boy.

It felt great. He hadn't felt such great wet warmth wrap his gentle it a year now ever since his boyfriend broke up with him. He went deep into Draco, banging him hard. Draco gasped, flooding his lungs with the much needed air at the great feeling.

Craig was really going hard on him, pushing deep. Draco loved it. He was getting what he wanted and didn't have to pester his boyfriend for it. But he still didn't feel right about it. He liked this, but he didn't feel loyal. He swore to himself that when he ever got a partner, he would be loyal and loving.

"Craig I... I really can't... please..."

"Shut up." Craig picked the light boy up in a weird way that needs to be explained. He let Draco's left leg wrap around his waist, while he swung the right over his shoulder. He held his upper body in his arms, the position giving him a better angle to fuck Draco, and giving the boy no chance to escape.

That angle was rather painful. "Craig, please stop! You're hurting me!"

But Craig didn't care. He was an ignorant little pervert. "Oh really? Sorry babe, but you will have to make yourself comfortable on your own, because I'm enjoying this far too much now." He hissed through his clenched teeth, bouncing Draco on his cock.

"I said, stop!" Draco felt his eyes go black, as his vision went darker. 'No, not again, not now!' He thought. 'Wait. No! That's exactly what I need! I can get away from him!'

He waited, getting more and more angry until he got enough energy to push Craig away from himself. He scrambled off the bed, and dressed himself with a flick of a wand, running out of the classroom.

Tuesday 4 years, 3 months

"Harry I, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Fuck off! I don't want to be your boyfriend!" Harry pushed Draco away, tears of pain, heartbreak and disbelief streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he trusted that fool. He knew he was just a cover up. But what Draco did, was just cruel.

"You had a lover behind my back? How could you! Ugh! Wait... what else was I to expect from you? I hate you!" He pushed Draco in the chest, putting heavy meaning into the last three words.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Draco kept apologizing, attempting to hug the frustrated boy in his embrace. Believe it or not, he felt terrible. He knew Harry trusted him. He knew Harry well enough to know for a fact that it's hard for him to get over cheating.

"Even if I forgive you... what's gonna change? Are you gonna change? I don't think so."

"I promise I won't do it again. Harry please don't cry. I don't want you to be hurt. I swear I won't do this to you Harry. I will be loyal. I will love you. Give me a chance! Please! I beg you!"

"What's the point? Even if you promise me now, you will break the promise. You will cheat again, or do something else. I don't want to have your children. I don't want this!"

"Then you don't have to have them." Draco said quietly.

"What?"

"Fromm my opinion you don't have to, if you don't want to. From the school's point of view, you do."

"Wait... so... are you saying that... if it was up to us, you would give me a choice?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are a human Harry. A human that deserves a choice in his own life. A human that is seen as a hero. But you're just a boy. Just a boy that wants to live a good life. A life that doesn't boss him around tell him what to do and think it's right."

Harry looked up at Draco in disbelief.

"I understand what it feels like to not have a choice. Do you think I had a choice? I did. But only one. An important one. A choice, it seemed. To join the dark lord or Dumbledore. But even though that seemed like a big thing of a choice, the answer was still chosen for me. My parents chose it for me. Or did they? No. Voldemort made them join him, to make me do the same. To Make me feel proud as if I did this myself. Pathetic, right? But smart. Don't you find?"

"Well here is the thing. I give you a choice now Harry. You have a full right not to be my boyfriend. To take your life in your own direction. Or, you can do the same, but with me by your side. You decide whether my mistake was actually a mistake. You decide what to do. I won't stop you. I won't plead. You have a choice."

Harry stared at Draco, walking up to him and embracing in his arms. He needed this comfort. The comfort coming from a man that understood him. The man that loved him, and gave him a choice.

"I want to be with you. But promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything. What?"

"Promise to love me?"

"I promise Harry. We are so different, yet we have to be together. And if we do, we will. I love you."

Harry let out a shuddered breath of hope and relief, collapsing into Draco's arms. He was to tired. Draco barely helped him a round with Jamie and all work was on him. Also he now had to deal with his boyfriend's ex lover and all, and it was just all so crazy.

"Harry, you feeling alright?" Draco picked up the light boy, walking over with him to the bed, helping him undress, and tucking him into the covers.

"Yeah just tired of all this shit..."

"Tired of what, to be precise?"

"Of taking care of Jamie all by myself. Of dealing with your lover. Of dealing with you. Of school. Of plans for future. This is my last year Draco. I still don't know where to go after this. Where to live, where to work, who to love. I'm confused and manipulated. I hope all will be better soon, but I'm just too tired for now. I'm tired of your pleads for sex. I'm sorry if I can't give you what you want, but I'm just not ready yet. And I don't fancy sex for entertainment. Ugh... I just want to fall asleep and never wake up..."

Draco undressed and climbed in bed with Harry, spooning him from behind. He sneaked an arm around Harry's waist and snaked it up to place above his broken heart. Harry intertwined their fingers and started falling asleep with a smile on his face at Draco's sweet whispered words in his ear, as he kissed him.

"Harry. I'm afraid you will have to wake up, at least for you loving boyfriend. I'm sorry if I pester you. Believe it or not, getting entertainment sex from Craig didn't feel too good. I won't press on you or force you to do anything if you don't want it. And as for the future, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you. I know I'm moving too fast, but it's still a suggestion. I really hope you can forgive me Harry. I'll never get with Craig again, or anyone else. I cross my heart Harry. I love you."

With that, he heard the soft deep rhythmic breathing coming from Harry. He was peacefully fast asleep, a smile on his face Draco's hand pressed closely to his chest. Draco smiled too and started falling asleep, desperate to share a dream world with Harry this night.


End file.
